Una herencia maldita
by Doftenavhalse
Summary: Saiai, una niña inocente, atrae con su madures la atención del agonizante Dios Yoso, quien rindiéndole una promesa ciega, le hereda toda la responsabilidad que cargaba. La familia Shinja se pierde en el tiempo intentando protegerse de las mentes ambiciosas pero sin embargo, Habiba, la ultima de su estirpe, se encontrara en medio del origen del problema, 500 años en el pasado.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni los personajes incluidos en el siguiente fanfiction me pertenecen (salvo contables excepciones), son todos obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Corría por el bosque la cansada, su cabello en su cara ayudando a nublar su vista. Tenia tiempo ya corriendo y parecía que no iba a parar pronto.

Ya estaban cerca de ella.

No recordaba nunca haber estado en una circunstancia parecida, y ahora solo parecía un horrendo desvarío suyo. Pero esos disparos tras de sí no podían ser desvaríos, así como no lo eran los hombres que ya le estaban pisando los talones. Tenian una punteria terrible. Era lo único que podía pensar con amargura, ya que si no le daba una bala seguro que no cambiaría después de todo su suerte.

Ya estaba cansada.

La humedad del bosque era lo único misericordioso con sus pulmones y la espesura del sendero ya crecido se le pegaba a sus piernas expuestas ya rasguñadas por los matorrales que se habia encontrado en medio de su urgencia. Pero algo le decía que el en fondo lo merecía. Merecía todas y cada una de las cosas que estaban sucediendo y faltaban por sucederle. Despues de todo, nadie le mandaba a ser tan ingenua como para pensar en que a ella no la encontrarían esta vez, como habían conseguido a sus abuelos y a sus padres. Pero no habia tiempo para llorarlos. Ya estaban muertos, y ella seguiría sus pasos si no se sacudía de encima esos animales que solo quieren extinguir a su linaje y así quedarse con una maldita piedra.

Seguía escuchando sus gritos en la lejanía, prometiendo muerte facil si se entregaba, pero cada vez sus voces se alejaban más, y ella sabía que no era por que estuviera ganando distancia de los degenerados. Solo podía escuchar su respiración forzada, su pies torpemente intentando mantener el ritmo sobre la tierra y los sonidos de su entorno. El crujir de las hojas, el paso tranquilo del río o hasta el canto de las aves. Intentaba mantener su mirada fija en el camino de tierra, pero su visión empezaba a nublarse al igual que el resto de sus sentidos.

Soltó un gemido desesperado cuando en medio de su ineptitud resbaló por un declive y rodó cuesta abajo, terminando en el agua del río.

Exhausta y medio ahogada nado a la orilla, y viendo que en un sentido habia perdido a los maleantes se escondió en los costados de ese mundano bosque. Ya correr no era una opción. Estaba cansada y adolorida, esa era una desventaja considerable y no planeaba apostar para perder.

Así, cojeando y ahogando su llanto se dirigió a la parte más espesa entre los árboles, orandole a lo más _sagrado_ que no dieran con ella.

* * *

Sus pasos callados se dirigen al encuentro de su creador y sus ojos vacíos que causaban escalofríos del joven que la acompañaba, aunque intentara esconderlo.

El aire cargado de miasma le quemaba los pulmones, como de costumbre, pero sabía que gracias a el fragmento de la perla no pasaría de ese escozor molesto. El fragmento que sabía tarde o temprano le arrebatara el ser repugnante que estaba tras la puerta frente a sí. Y pensar que en sus brazos llevaba una parte de ese ser, en ese bulto silencioso. pero… ¿para que crearía a un bebe? Se deslizó la puerta con delicadeza y el exterminador permitió adentrarse primero a esa chica vacía a la que se estaba acostumbrado a hacer compañía. Lo que sí le sorprendió fueron los siguientes minutos en silencio frente a él, frente al responsable de su propia muerte, Naraku.

Estaban los 4, callados. Naraku viendo con intensidad a Kanna, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Kagura no es la indicada. -se escuchó en una voz muerta que sólo alcanzó sus oídos gracias a la quietud de todo y luchó por no fruncir el ceño el joven exterminador.

-¿Hay un reemplazo que esté a nuestro alcance, que no atraiga demasiada atención? -la voz del hanyou no sonó en absoluto interesada, sino irritado. Y Kanna se aproximo a él, elevando su espejo con delicadeza. En él se veían dos señoras de edad en una playa, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese más nadie escuchando.

_"-¿Se fueron?_

_-Si, me temo que si. Esa familia tendrá que recorrer el mundo para sobrevivir. -dijo susurrando la mujer mientras sacaba un pergamino de su manga y se lo extendía a su acompañante. -Si caen ellos, ha de caer también el espíritu del Dios Yoso._

_-Solo nuestra deidad habrá de saber por que lo puso en manos de simples humanos. -dijo en un suspiro cansado, ya habiendo tomado el pergamino lo leía con pesar._

_-Fue su amor por la pequeña Saiai, estoy segura. Aunque eso al final será el fin de ella…_

_-Es una pena, esa niña perderá su inocencia, pero tienes mis labios sellados. Nadie sabrá de cómo la familia Shinja posee en sus manos los poderes herenciales de nuestro señor Yoso. Demasiado poder en las manos equivocadas sería el fin de nuestra tierra…-dijo guardando a su vez en su manga el pergamino. El pergamino que mostraba cómo los poderes elementales de la Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Viento y Vacío quedaban a manos de almas humanas."_

Justo allí la imagen se volvió borrosa y Naraku fijó su vista en la portadora del mismo, con su rostro inexpresivo pero ojos calculadores y malévolos.

-¿Sabes donde estan?

-No. -dijo inexpresiva la niña- Esa familia esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Pero… pero las almas del espejo anuncian la llegada de la última de su estirpe. De alma pura y desesperada, corrompible.

-El tipo de humano necesario para protegerlo. ¿Tienes estimado un tiempo de llegada? Entiendo que reconoces las limitaciones de tiempo...

-Las almas nos dirán cuando esté aquí. Nos enseñaran su rostro.

-Bien, por ahora cuida tú de él, y tu, Kohaku…

-Si, señor Naraku. -dijo en voz neutra, como siempre en su acto ensayado.

-Asegúrate de que no perezcan los últimos 2 guerreros mientras tanto esperamos. -dijo dándoles la espalda con frialdad- Quiero ver la luz de los ojos de Inuyasha extinguirse así como se extinguió la de su dulce Kikyo.

-Si, señor Naraku. -Dijo Kohaku, pensando con pesar en la sacerdotisa de mirada triste. Y se alejó con el niño en brazos. Rogando a los cielos que al menos la chica de ojos cálidos estuviese bien y que Rin hubiese encontrado su camino de regreso al señor Sesshomaru.

* * *

Tenía horas merodeando por el bosque. Tenía hambre, sed y estaba cansada, pero sabía que regresar a su casa no era una opción, demonios, ni siquiera volver por donde había llegado era una opción. Ya no tenia lagrimas que llorar, simplemente… estaba cansada.

Nunca había conocido otro tipo de vida que el que corre, el que huye, el que sabe que no puede ser libre.

Sus abuelos pensaban que quedarse en Turquia y cubriendo sus rostros cual musulmanes los ayudarian a estar seguros de las garras de la porción de la humanidad que conocía su secreto, y así fue, por unos cuantos años.

Su vista se nublaba y sospechaba que caería exhausta en cualquier momento, pero desmayarse en medio del bosque difícilmente sería de ayuda así que continuo con pasos pesados en dirección a las montañas. No era la primera vez que tendría que excluirse de la civilización, y ciertamente sabía cómo sobrevivir aislada.

-Papá… -susurro recordando quien la ayudó en primer lugar a arreglárselas en tales situaciones.

Caminó y caminó por horas, sus piernas pidiendo a gritos, suplicando detenerse. Ya antes de que se terminara de poner el sol, distinguió entre la espesura del bosque una cueva pequeña. Eso bastaría por la noche, pensó optimista, al tanto que tomaba madera con rapidez. No tendría mucho mas tiempo con la luz del sol para hacerlo, y sin fuego moriría de frió seguramente. Aún tenía la ropa algo húmeda.

Entre movimientos torpes entró por la cueva estrecha y tiro todo al piso, que curiosamente parecía tener alguna especie de salida de aire. Finalmente arreglando una fogata decente, se quitó la ropa y la aproximo al fuego, para luego posicionarse cerca de la misma y dormir.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas y se despertó bastantes veces en medio de la noche sintiéndose insegura, lo que la llevó a vestirse de nuevo. Aunque no hacía demasiada diferencia realmente. No estaba armada y su ropa realmente no le cubría demasiado. Frustrada, intento encontrar el sueño de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente despertó lo hizo sintiéndose desubicada y con mucho frió. Rodo sus ojos por la oscuridad y tardo un poco en caer en cuenta que el fuego se había extinguido, es mas, ni siquiera distinguía lo que debería de haber quedado de la fogata. Y al final, ya no teniendo más opción se levantó con cuidado y tanteando la pared se dispuso a salir de la cueva. Caminaba con algo de prisa, sintiendo que necesitaba llegar a su destino. Realmente no sabia cual seria ese "destino" pero algo la impulsaba a continuar andando.

Caminaba y caminaba y confundida intento razonar por que no había llegado ya a la salida. Aunque algo en una parte recóndita de su mente le intentaba decir que había cometido un error. La única lógica respuesta era que en vez de acercarse a la salida se había adentrado más en la cueva. Se detuvo en seco. Su respiración y la sangre que corría por su cuerpo era lo único que resonaba entre la oscuridad y la humedad de esa cueva infernal, y todo se volvió lento. El calor era sofocante y empezaba a sentirse deshidratada así que sin más opción, se quitó su suéter y amarrado este a su cintura se obligó a sí misma a pensar con claridad, a ver... tenía alrededor de media hora caminando, pero seguía existiendo la posibilidad de una salida si seguía caminando; no estaba segura si quería arriesgarse, pero la corriente de aire en sus piernas le afirmaba que no debía de esta muy lejos de alguna otra salida; y por otra parte estaba ese extraño sentimiento de que algo la empujaba, le indicaba su camino. Tal vez debería intentar otros treinta minutos más...

Y con su decisión ya tomada, y sin nada que perder, siguió caminando determinada. Si llegaba a encontrar una salida habría descubierto algo que realmente había valido la pena en el dichoso Bosque del Suicidio. Además, la idea de regresar por donde había llegado le daba escalofríos. Sentía que la tocaban, y no había nadie allí; sentía que la miraban, pero nunca encontró ningún rostro. Y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para preferir tardar horas buscando una alternativa.

_-Ya casi llegas…_

La castaña volteo aterrada, jurando escuchar un susurro. Ciega entre la oscuridad intento estirar sus brazos para encontrar la fuente de su susto. No sintió nada. Saiai… Escucho de nuevo, y aterrada empezó a correr mientras hacía lo posible por seguir tanteando la pared y no terminar golpeándose la cabeza...

_Saiai._

Su respiración se agitaba con cada minuto que transcurría y sudaba en frío de lo aterrada que estaba. No ver a lo que se enfrentaba estaba destruyendo la calma que intentaba construir.

_Saiai._

Sus ojos se aguaron y por unos momentos casi se resigna a morir en esa maldita cueva. ¡Quien la mandaba a ser tan insolente y poco juiciosa!

_Saiai._

Allí fue cuando se golpeó contra la pared, pero en vez de sentir dolor la embargó una pesadez y su mirada al fin captó color. Era como ver el cielo estrellado. Era como volar.

Ya no escuchaba esa voz susurrante, y en el fondo fue eso lo que le dio tranquilidad. ¿Así se sentía morir? Puesto que era un sentimiento hermoso, pensó en todas las personas que había perdido en su vida. Realmente no era tan malo dejar de existir en el mundo…

Pero como vino ese sentimiento, se fue. El mundo de colores a su alrededor se desvaneció y la dejó arrodillada entre las piedras del piso, frente a un arco que llevaba a un bosque alumbrado a la luz de la luna. Esa era la salida. ¿Seria todo parte de la angustia de las paredes, de su imaginación? Afligiendose por la idea de perder la cordura, se levantó casi corriendo y salió al fin de la oscuridad.

En la lejanía, a horas de distancia, se detuvo abruptamente un peligroso youkai. El Lord del Oeste. Abrio sus ojos impresionado, y volteo en dirección al monte del cual estuvo alejándose con determinación hace solo segundos…

No era posible.

No había forma.

Ese olor que percibía no podía ser real. Ese aroma y ese yuki estaba _extinto_.

Su piel se erizo en advertencia y sus garras se acercaron involuntariamente a su espada. Ya no podria viajar con la pequeña Rin si quien creía estar olfateando estaba trabajando para Naraku.

Dirigió su mirada a su pequeña y a Janken, que caminaba llevando a Ah-Uh con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña en su lomo. Ya Naraku habia tomado ventaja de que la trajera como acompañante… él debía tomar una decisión.

Sabía con certeza que el despreciable hanyo se escondía cual rata en escondía en el Monte de las Animas, pasando por ese denso ambiente purificador se retorcía en su nido el desgraciado. Lo mataría. Lo mataría por creer que podía jugar con él, y lo haría de una manera dolorosa.

Entrecerró sus ojos y volteo de nuevo a su objetivo: las tierras del Oeste. Dejaría a Rin por los momentos con la servidumbre y se encargaría de ver que tan involucrado estaba el Dios Yoso en todo esto.

El mismísimo Dios, que había perecido hace menos de una semana…

...esto prometía ser interesante.


End file.
